Many times in an emergency, First Responders enter areas where traditional mobile radio coverage is blocked or inadequate, such as in the interior of buildings where walls and other obstructions degrade or act as shields to radio signals. Such situations pose grave danger for First Responders and other persons present because primary communications capability between the First Responder personnel and the command and control points are lost. Additionally, sensors and equipment which rely on network communications or wireless telemetry could be rendered inoperable.
Most commercial and residential buildings set up Wi-Fi networks, intended to provide broadband internet access to occupants within the building. Typically, due to security concerns, Wi-Fi networks are encrypted and require a user device desiring network access to input a valid security key, such as a password, to connect an internet protocol enabled device to access and use the Wi-Fi network of interest.
Many public spaces and private spaces that serve public guests such as hotels, airports, cafes, and transit stations provide Wi-Fi networks that utilize techniques such as Uniform Resource Locator (URL) redirect for devices that request access to the networks. Such networks point a requesting device to a webpage that requires the user to input certain information within a browser before a connection to the public internet can be established through the local Wi-Fi network.
In connection with the growth of broadband access services, public safety personnel, which may be one or more persons, often carry internet-enabled devices such as smartphones and other equipment capable of connecting with local area networks that are interconnected through the Internet. When public safety personnel bring an internet protocol enabled device (IP device) to the scene of a crisis or incident, however, that IP device often cannot connect to the local Wi-Fi networks in the area because the user does not have access to the security access code. Even if the user did, many devices lack a GUI or means to enter an access or security code or the connection becomes cumbersome due to a URL redirect.
Inefficient Portable Communication Networks
A frequent solution to the coverage problem for First Responders' connectivity is the use of portable communications networks, where First Responders bring base stations, access points, or repeaters to the scene of an emergency to extend the coverage of network communications where connectivity is lacking. The portable communications networks, however, become cumbersome because the First Responders often have to spend valuable time to set up and configure the portable communications network. Additionally, the necessary equipment to set up the portable communications network is often not present or in use in other locations. Finally, often there are various sensors within a building environment that may use, in whole or in part, such local wireless networks to transport sensor derived or originated information, such as, and including, video surveillance cameras, smoke and fire detectors, motion detectors, and access control devices. Information generated from such sensors is transported over a private network to local or external private monitoring control points or stations. This information is not readily accessible by first responders on site by access through available private wireless networks due to the same security access constraints.